Duftwolke
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Kanae es música. Shuu disfruta escucharlo. — Kanae, Tsukiyama. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso:** este fanfic participa en el reto libre "A pedido…" del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **N/A:** ojalá esto no sea tan hortera como creo que es (hoy peco de ooc, piedad). Va para **Misari** , quien pidió algo fraternal con Shuu y Kanae pre-canon y yo como trash que soy metí a Chie, Mirumo y Matsumae (si a ella le gusta me doy por feliz :,D).

* * *

 **i.**

 **T** sukiyama Shuu es tan refinado como una rosa (de esas que esconden muy bien sus espinas a ojos curiosos). Luce bonito por fuera y puede pincharte los dedos hasta sangrar, sin embargo, con él ese detalle puede ignorarse.

Kanae debe erguirse y poner la espalda recta, con la frente en alto —con orgullo, se recuerda según las palabras de Shuu; así se anda en la mansión Tsukiyama— al momento de verlo debido a la diferencia de estaturas. Kanae piensa que incluso si tuviese más centímetros igual observaría a Shuu desde abajo, porque no es digno de encontrarse a su altura.

Él también es una rosa, pero una más inexperta, de las que no conocen las plagas ni la ausencia de agua o rayos de sol, aunque le hayan arrancado de la tierra donde vivía. Desde que Shuu lo encuentra gimoteando por uno de los pasillos y le muestra un bosque inmenso de demás flores para que esté con sus semejantes —le sonríe y en el mundo entero se esfuman las tinieblas— Kanae lo da por sentado.

(Son parientes que brotaron en diferentes puntos pero comparten raíces y un aroma similar).

— ¿A qué este lugar es magnífico, pequeño hermano? —Le canturrea él. Kanae mira el océano de pétalos, hojas y miles de colores incandescentes que se extienden en el horizonte—. Puedes venir aquí cuando estés triste —dice.

Pero Kanae casi no presta atención, porque más que deleitarse con el invernadero admira a la persona que se encuentra de pie junto a él. Y es que Shuu es una rosa que siembra tranquilidad.

Más el pensamiento se extravía en el aleteo de una mariposa y Kanae se limita a asentir.

 **ii.**

Se vuelve hábito que a donde quiera que ande Shuu vaya igual este Kanae. Se tropieza a veces con sus zapatos pulidos intentando no perderlo de vista mientras Shuu va de un lado a otro de esa imponente mansión —sacada de un cuento de hadas, pese a que se olvidaron a traer una princesa consigo—, desbordando encanto y elegancia.

Mirumo Tsukiyama, con sus lentes inmensos de caleidoscopio y el bigote recién recortado, no deja de notar lo cercanos que se vuelven su hijo y el Rosewald. Kanae tiene la costumbre de llevar sus manos detrás si entablan una conversación, y mostrándose más recatado en su presencia.

(como si fuese indigno de compartir el aire de su jardín).

— Oh padre, lo vas a intimidar —murmura juguetón Shuu una de esas ocasiones al ver la actitud de Kanae.

Mirumo —que huele a pino en su opinión infantil— se muestra levemente sorprendido y musita un _Imposible, sólo está bien educado_. Antes de que sea la hora del descanso del personal y abra las ventanas con un golpe (esas que apuntan a un mañana prometedor), como es habitual. Kanae envidia sus pulmones, pues a él la voz le sale aduras penas al hablar con un extraño.

Prefiere practicar su oratoria con un espejo en su habitación y se transforma en la sombra de Shuu (incluso si sueña ser más aquel que camine a su lado, no a sus espaldas).

Hay además instantes en que se asume solo erróneamente y recita poesías en alemán, muy quedo y para embalsamarse las diminutas cicatrices que le quedan de antes de su llegada.

Shuu lo oye del otro lado de la puerta —una vez por error, una segunda por curiosidad, y a partir de la tercera en adelante por gusto—; y permanece ahí, recargado, hasta que Kanae termina.

«Wallen ragen, walle nieder.

Wecke mir die träume wieder…»

Y los dos se empapan un poco, pese a no llover en lo absoluto.

—Matsumae ya se acostumbró a hallarlo así, en silencio, y con expresión inexplicablemente apacible—.

 **iii.**

Kanae se maravilla con casi cualquier nimiedad dentro de esas paredes de mármol y esperanza una vez apaciguada su melancolía. Actúa acorde a su edad y va de exploración, investigando la posible existencia de pasajes secretos y evaluando todo libro, jarrón, mueble, escalera y persona que se le cruce en el camino.

La primera vez que se topa con Matsumae está ella informando al Señor Mirumo de asuntos de familia muy importantes. Tiene rostro de piedra esculpida y cabello de pimienta, con ojos opacos, de balines de plomo. Es muy seria, también. Ella lo descubre escrutándola y Kanae da un respingo. La sensación de haber cometido un crimen esparciéndose rápidamente por sus tallos.

Tiene la intención de disculparse.

—Por ¿observarla?, ¿percibirla?—

Pero Matsumae no menciona el asunto y se retira. Y la siguiente ocasión tampoco lo comenta y más parece ignorarlo. Shuu afirma que es una desgracia que teniendo facciones tan lindas nunca ría —a Kanae no le importa, no en realidad—. Pero tiende a espiarla de lejos si anda cerca de donde está Shuu y ella siempre luce apagada.

(— ¿Acaso no brillas Matsumae-san? —Pregunta dudoso. Ella no contesta, ella avanza a pasos largos, ella le da una palmada muy sutil en el cabello).

Shuu al percibir que no lo sigue, se da la vuelta, y le inquiere que por qué de pronto sus mejillas se han contagiado con el rosa de un clavel y si es un ladrón del firmamento y ha perdido estrellas en sus ojos, pues resplandecen en demasía.

Kanae mira un rato más el final del pasillo y la alfombra de terciopelo, tan suave como la risa de Shuu.

— Es que… ella es un sol de noche —es su única respuesta.

(días después Matsumae sorprende a Shuu al mostrarle una tenue sonrisa a Kanae, de esas que se aprecian sólo con una lupa del alma y se resguardan en un cajón que se abre cada mil años).

 **iv.**

No obstante, no todos le resultan amables como Matsumae o dignos de respeto como el Señor Mirumo. Hay asimismo quienes le provocan un nudo en el estómago y ganas de fruncir las cejas y apretar los labios.

— Pequeña rata.

— Ah, hola Kanae.

Chie Hori, por ejemplo. Es la humana indigna de las atenciones de Shuu, la que se niega a tomarle fotografías cuando luce más digno y aprovecha para sacarlas si se ve menos agraciado y la que trata a Kanae sin atisbos de humildad.

Carga una cámara en el cuello y es de las que viran en sepia, junto con sus ideales. (sin tomar nada en serio).

De alguna manera aparenta disfrutar la compañía de Shuu, y la suya. Empero a Kanae le desagrada, y al oír un «Hori, qué agradable sorpresa ¿hoy sí haremos una sesión de fotos para un catálogo de modas?» patea piedrecitas infortunadas, tragándose la desazón. Chie niega a Shuu, que pone gestos de lamento, siempre con la sonrisa fugaz. Y Kanae se remueve un tanto.

(— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

— ¿Por qué no desapareces?).

Entonces Hori le pilla desprevenido y él sólo alcanza a apretar los párpados ante un flash.

Si no se enoja es porque Shuu mira atento la foto recién revelada y le da un cumplido y no es que a Kanae el pecho se le vaya a escapar raudo y entre saltos torpes, dejándole las costillas vacías, nada de eso.

— Dime querido Kanae, ¿qué opinas sobre salir juntos en una fotografía?

(esas que no borra ni la amargura y son más inmortales que el tiempo).

Kanae se siente más como semilla que rosa de repente.

(pero no soy digno maestro Shuu). Chie ladea el cuello y murmura que ya no le queda rollo y se agotó. Más al despedirse de ellos, y Kanae paseando en la entrada, descubre un sobre en los peldaños.

—si lo abre descubre dentro sus ilusiones materializadas en una imagen aún tibia de Shuu en una pose de dramática belleza, mirándolo a él (como si todo) no cual sombra, sino hermano perdido—.

Y la próxima vez que Hori viene a la mansión Kanae no se queja en lo absoluto de ella.

(es que las ratas pueden ser —algo— simpáticas y no desea ensuciar los aposentos de su Señor Tsukiyama).

 **v.**

Shuu no es sólo fino y educado, es igual muy culto. Pasa sus dedos por las teclas de un piano con la devoción con la que se toca a una amante y las teclas suenan, casi cantando; todas las tardes hasta que anochece. Kanae es el único espectador en el cuarto y siempre le aplaude emocionado pero con reverencia al terminar.

Es idea de Shuu, que alega sentirse muy solo, de que aprender un instrumento le sería entretenido y grato.

(Kanae lo ve como oportunidad de impresionar a quien considera bello y místico). Así que accede. No es que tenga facilidad para el instrumento de cuerda, él mismo se transforma en un chico-violín.

—Kanae es música—.

Shuu disfruta escucharlo. Y hacen dueto, de esos merecedores de dar función en un teatro-corazón e insuflarle vida. No hay comidas gourmet o hambres marchitas —no aún—. Por ello únicamente se alimentan con cadencias.

Su sinceridad y jovialidad son tantas que sus hermanastras las rosas le preguntan si ha florecido lo suficiente y Kanae pronuncia un «Estoy feliz» pero se escucha más como «Estoy con el maestro Shuu».

(eso basta).

Que es violeta de lavanda, violeta de atardecer, violeta de uva, violeta de orquídea, violeta de Shuu.

Ahí él lo nota componiendo diamantes, casi invisible.

— ¿Te ha ocurrido algo bueno recientemente, Kanae? —Curiosea. Y aún tocando, Kanae replica:

— Nada maestro.

(sólo usted).


End file.
